Knight's Blackpoint
Knight's Blackpoint is a small village located deep within the thorny grasp of the Blackwald. It was once a breeding ground for wild and feral worgen during the Worgen Curse, but now lies almost decrepit. It was most known for Bradshaw Mill, where most of the small population works. History Knight's Blackpoint was originally named Byhill, and was built by a young ambitous Arathorian lord. One of the first established areas in the newly founded Kingdom of Gilneas, it was only a matter of time before the small village grew into a bustling town. It was well kept under the House of Loucelles, and was a tiny light in the dark forest. Tragedy Strikes As new settlers flocked to the area, the small House of Loucelles had to compensate. New buildings were being built up by day, places such as Bradshaw Mill, Hollowforge Inn, and Greenshaft Chapel. The town became overcrowded, with as many as ten new settlers every day. Sanitation declined, and soon a sickness swept over the new town. It spread fast, but killed slow; thus it was hard to trace. Fall of House Loucelles One of the first men to fall to the disease was the Lord of House Loucelles. Without a heir, the house fell into disarray and eventually disolved. Powerful houses started to vie for control of the area, and blood was spilled within the forrest. Soldiers and townsfolk alike died by the hundreds, disease and warfare tearing the area apart. The battling lords were ruthless, and battles would rage through the town, destroying buildings left and right. By 48 K.C., almost 85% of the settlement was destroyed or abandoned. Thousands had died from the plague, and many more had left the area all together. Those that stayed rebuilt what they could, but with little manpower and slim-to-none funding they couldn't do much. Renamed Knight's Blackpoint and Cultural Changes The townspeople that remained decided to rename the area, though the reason is unknown. It is thought it was because the knights that fought in the area often complained they could not see - and were killed easily by others who knew the area better. The village remained the same for some five-hundred years, as the population dwindled down even more, resting at less than two-hundred residents. The chapel was unkept, and without an overseeing priest the village turned away from the Light and began to worship numerous dieties. It was said a young priest had visited the area on a mission to convert the people back to the Light, and he was unsuccessful in doing so. Modern Day Over the centuries, the ruins of Byhill grew more and more decrepit, until they were just a grim reminder of what once was. Shrines were placed all around the village, warning any travelers that their society was not based off the Light. One of the only standing buildings left is Bradshaw Mill, though it is only a fraction of the size it was. The people keep to themselves, and it is said visiting the village itself is a curse. In 687 K.C. the area was taken over by the Gilnean military in an effort to secure the surrounding Blackwald areas - something that had been put off for hundreds of years. The expedition was led by Tanaarch Broderick, who was born in the village and knew the area well. Tanaach was awarded the village because of his achievment, but he left the area much the same. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:House of Broderick